A Guide for the Lonely Seeker
by Meetme-at-theLake
Summary: "With every last ounce of motivation, I applied pressure to the gas and made my way into the unknown leaving nothing behind but the fiery glow of taillights and exhaust."
1. Prologue

**Well Hello again, It's been a while. This first chapter has actually been sitting on my laptop for a few months now but I'm finally happy with the outcome. Better late than never I suppose?**

**I'm much happier with the direction, writing, and idea of this story than my last. The only bad news I have is that I won't be able to update as quickly as I did with 'Hotel Rooms' due to the fact that I'm balancing a job and school but other than that Hope you guys enjoy it :) xx - L**

**P.s ( My greatest weakness is my punctuation so I'm greatly sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta reader unfortunately...and yes those are Marina and the Diamonds lyrics)**

_"In the night your heart is full and by the morning empty_

_Well baby, I'm the one who left you, you're not the one who left me"_

I wasn't turning back. I just needed to stop. I just needed a moment. A moment to breathe, to take in my surroundings, to evaluate.

I brought the cigarette to my lips one last time, inhaling the minty haze mixed with the frigid midnight air, before discarding the lipstick coated butt into the gritty ashtray. My eyes watched intently as the flecks of red embers flew around aimlessly, like tiny fireflies, before burning out completely. I grasped the steering wheel as I let my head fall back against the seat with a light thud. Exhaling, I studied the ivory smoke as it danced in the air around me, making intricate designs, before slowly diminishing with the soft breeze that flowed through the open windows of my car.

I knew that would help clear my mind. It always does.

My eyes drifted shut of their own accord releasing a small amount of tension behind my eyelids.

From the outside a random passerby would think I had just stopped for an innocent smoke but little would they know that what they were witnessing was running. Naomi Campbell running away? Bet you didn't see that coming. Although I wouldn't really consider it running away because running away involves leaving something behind, I had nothing. If you wanted to get technical I guess you could say I was more like searching for something, anything.

Not even an hour earlier was I scrambling through what little belongings I had, Packing only the necessities and legging it out of London. If I didn't have friends or family then why was I escaping in the middle of the night you ask? Attracts less attention I reckon and I knew if I had waited till morning I would have changed my mind..again. I felt liberated once I got the nerve to walk out that door and never look back.

Another icy breeze swept through the vehicle causing me to shiver slightly. This time the only scent that lingered in the air was a hint of fresh bleach from my hair. I wanted to bleach away all the darkness in my life metaphorically and realistically speaking. I guess that just goes hand and hand; A new life a new look.

I took one last deep breath before finally inserting the key into the ignition and cranking the car. The engine roared, rattled a bit, then turned into a low rumble. I put the car in drive as I watched the road, illuminated by the coppery street lights that went on for as far as the eye could see. With every last ounce of motivation, I applied pressure to the gas and made my way into the unknown leaving nothing behind but the fiery glow of taillights and exhaust.

Never second-guess yourself.

**Yeah pretty short and sweet. Incomplete ideas are always my best ones...strangely enough. Tell me; Is this a goer, Naomi? ahh yes fandom jokes ftw.**


	2. Beacon

**Thanks goes to Tillyho AKA Lisa for volunteering to be my beta reader :) And I got inspiration from you for this chapter title ha.**

**x - L**

_For most people the night is a dark, frightening place, where their fears lurk in the shadows preying on their victims, waiting for that one moment they become vulnerable so they can attack, but for me it wasn't like that anymore. It was actually the complete opposite. I thrived on night-fall. That's where I took shelter. In the night I felt as if I was just another faceless shadow, slipping by unknown and that's exactly how I wanted it to be. I knew the demons wouldn't be able to find me anymore because now I was disguising myself as one._

...

The journey had seemed like a faint dream because before I knew it I was leant up against a damp, dirty wall in the heart of Bristol chain smoking my third fag. I didn't know what it was about this city but it felt right. It felt fresh and new. Quiter and calmer. There weren't hoards of people still walking around at 4am but there was the occasional drunk stumbling out of a club with his or her friends in tow.

Surprisingly, disregarding the drunk I mentioned earlier that I can still hear yelling even after he went around the corner, the static in my mind seemed calm.

Once I arrived in the city I decided on taking a walk to stretch my body after feeling the effects of sitting in a car over the past few hours. I took one last hit from my fag and flicked it on the ground causing the hot ashes to burst then quickly fizzle out before I slowly started making my way back to my car where I had parked it a few blocks away at an old dingy petrol station.

I was almost to the station when I saw a green neon sign out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see a bright sign that read "Gina's Diner" and on the front window in bold green letters it said "Saving the world one lentil at a time." I couldn't believe I had missed it before because now it seemed to stick out like a green thumb (pun intended). Even though it was nestled in between an alley back a little way from the road, it seemed to light up the entire street. After I got over that ridiculous lentil sign it was clear that they were still open. The lights were on inside and there were a few people sitting down enjoying a late night meal, most likely people that were clubbing all night and didn't want a splitting hangover the next morning.

I had a quick internal battle with myself whether or not to go in or just return to my car. Finally I decided on the Diner because really? It's not like I have anywhere else to go and besides it's never too late for a cup of tea.

The moment I opened the door and entered the warm building I was immediately hit with the smell of fresh coffee beans and hot food. My fingers and nose began tingling at the shock of the heated atmosphere against my chilled skin. It was a nice contrast from the bitter November air. The warmth and the aroma instantly sent me into a state of serenity, something I hadn't felt in a long time. Before I even had time for another thought to cross my mind I heard an older woman with an American accent call from behind the counter.

"Hello Dear, what can I do you for tonight?" She said with a bright smile on her face.

I looked around to see if she was talking to me and immediately felt dumb when I realized 'of course she's talking to you' considering I was the only one standing and the two customers that were there were already served and sitting in the corner stuffing their faces. I walked sheepishly up to the counter and stammered.

"Um yeah... could I get a cup of chamomile tea?"

"Of course, dear." she said to me then turned back towards the kitchen and shouted "One chamomile!" Following that there was a clinking of dishes coming from behind the swinging kitchen door then the voice of a young boy yelled, "Aye aye captain!" She then turned back towards me with that bright smile once again. I know I hadn't even had a full conversation with the woman but there was just something so warm and inviting about her, kind of like the restaurant. Her smile made you want to smile.

"Will that be all for you?" She asked.

"Yes." I said with a small smile "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Just take a seat and I'll be back in a jiff", she said throwing the last part of the sentence over her shoulder and disappearing behind the wooden door.

I grabbed a stool placed at the counter, instead of a table or booth, and made myself comfortable. This was the first time I actually got to take in the appearance of the quaint restaurant. It was small and cosy. The place could probably hold about 20 people and that's on a good day. There were 3 tables distributed throughout the dining area and 2 booths back-to-back on each wall. The walls were painted with a warm maroon colour and decorated with black and white photos of nature scenes, people, and animals which coordinated perfectly with the dark, warn out wood panelling that covered the floor. The bar I was sat at was against the back wall of the restaurant lined with 5 stools including the one I was occupying. The long counter was made from the same timber as the floor, except the years hadn't been so harsh on it considering It was still shiny from wood varnish.

Just then the door to the kitchen swung open and the same woman from before came out carrying a steaming cup of tea.

"Here you go, darling. One cup of piping hot chamomile" She said cheerily and placed it firmly in front of me. Maybe I figured out why she seems so happy. Because only someone on drugs could be this cheerful at half four in the morning. Whatever she's taking I need some.

"Thank you." I said bringing the scalding liquid to my lips, blowing the fresh steam off the top in an effort to cool it before I began sipping.

"So what is a young lady like you doing out so late?" She said, leaning against the counter on her elbows as if she was showing me I had all her attention.

I took a large gulp of my tea and winced slightly as the hot fluid seared my throat.

"Umm... just taking a late night drive." I said looking down at my cup.

"Ah, trouble sleeping?" She asked rhetorically.

I just shrugged "Yeah, something like that."

Before she could respond to me she leaned up off the counter and turned her attention to someone behind me "Cook! Where the hell do you think you are going?"

I turned my gaze to the boy who she was addressing. He was the same boy that had been drunkenly yelling down the street earlier. I hadn't noticed he was also the one who was stuffing his face in the corner booth when I walked in. He had one of his mates with him who was a tall, skinny, tanned young man with shaggy black hair and pretty boy appeal, which was a major contrast from 'Cook'. He was short and brawny with pale skin, sandy coloured hair and rugged good looks. I could tell by the way he carried himself that he was a troublemaker and proud of it.

"Just taking a late night stroll with ole' Fredster here!" He said, grabbing his friend and patting his chest with a goofy grin on his lips.

"Get your ass upstairs and go to bed." She said crossing her arms and by the way she was looking at him, she wasn't kidding around.

"Aw, come on..." He didn't get to finish his sentence before she pointed to the stair case in the corner of the cafe and simply said "Now." But he didn't move, he just kept the smirk plastered on his face. She moved her gaze from Cook to the tall skinny boy and said "Freddie". He was more submissive. All he did was hang his head in defeat and reply "Yes ma'am" Before he made his was over and up the stairs before disappearing into the darkened room above.

Now Cook stood there defenceless and alone. After his friend had been sent away all his barriers were down and he looked like a puppy that had just been scolded.

"Now" she repeated but this time he listened and followed in his mate's footsteps. He was about half way up the stairs when she said "Oh honey, by the way you are rewarded with the morning shift tomorrow." She said, mocking him in a sickly sweet voice. He paused and let out a long groan before continuing his ascent up the stairs.

Once the boys were gone she just let out a breath and a small chuckle.

"Boys, what would you do without them, right?"

I smiled genuinely and asked, "Cook, is he your son?"

She paused for a moment with a slight grin on her face before replying, "Yeah something like that." Returning my own statement from earlier and lacing it with a bit of sarcasm to top it off. I knew I'd like her. "Well both of them. I have a bit of a full house, actually. I have nine kids"

"Jesus.." I said in disbelief.

"Yeah, tell me about it", she laughed, "and to top it off they are all teenagers."

"How is that possible?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Well they aren't my biological kids. I guess you could say they are "adopted"", she said using her fingers as quotes for the last part.

"How did that happen?" I asked becoming increasingly curious.

"Well long story short, they had no place to go so I took them in. Not all at once of course." She said smiling as if just talking about it brought her joy. "We found each other over the years and eventually my husband and I ended up with nine of 'em."

I wanted to hear more of their story. I wanted to ask so many questions but I felt that might have been a bit much for only knowing each other a total of half an hour. I directed my attention back to my tea and swallowed a mouthful before clearing my throat and replying.

"I'm really happy for you guys." I said looking up at her with honesty.

"Well thank you, we are very lucky." She said with that signature smile as she polished the counter with an old rag. I quickly downed the last of my drink and laid a few pounds on the counter to cover my tea before I stood up "Thank you for everything but I should really get going." I said sliding into my coat.

"Please, That's on the house." She said pushing my money back across the counter.

I looked at her confused " Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." She smiled.

"Okay, Well thank you." I returned her smile.

"No problem. Come back anytime." She held out her hand for me to shake. When I took her grip she simply said, "Gina", warmly. I smiled brightly realizing she was the owner "I'm Naomi and you have a lovely place."

She nodded in thanks as I made my way out of the pleasant Diner and back into the frigid night. I silently walked back to my car instantly wishing I could return to the comfort of Gina's and not my frozen toy car. When I finally made it back to the station the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon and the glow of city lights were starting to diminish. I crawled into the back seat of my car, pulling a thick blanket from the floor board on top of me and using my coat as a pillow. The alleviation I felt once I finally let my eyes drift shut caused me to hum out in contentment. The stress of the night seemed to be irrelevant and all I could focus on was how good sleep would feel once it took over and in no time I succumbed to my exhaustion and once again I was comforted by darkness.

**Thank you for reading and reviews would be greatly appreciated :)**


	3. Dazed and Confused

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and Favorited this story. Your wonderful feedback is greatly appreciated so please keep it coming :)**

**x - L**

_I was sitting in a small room. Everything was white. The walls, the floors, the furniture. The only thing I could focus on was how bright the fluorescent lights were and how frigid the tiny room felt. I couldn't see her but I could hear the incessant 'beep' of her heart monitor. The beeps that echoed through the small room were driving me mad but it was also a comfort. That was the only thing letting me know her heart was still pumping blood through her tiny, pale, fragile body._

_This wasn't an accident though. She knew exactly what she was doing and the worst part of this whole scenario was that I couldn't even hate her for doing this to me...to herself. I knew she loved me deep down and that's what kept me hanging by that thin thread._

_I loved her too._

...

My eyes shot open. I quickly rubbed them and blinked a few times until I regained focus and sighed in relief when I realized I was looking up at the roof of my car from my make shift bed in the back seat. I studied the dust particles dancing in the sun's rays as I tried to calm my racing heart. 'You're not in the hospital', I said to myself in a stern manner. I repeated it a few more times just to make sure I actually had returned to reality.

I guess that's the downfall of running away. You can run from everything except your own mind.

Once I calmed myself down I sat up and tried to get my bearings together. As I took in my surroundings I came to the conclusion that it had to be about five in the afternoon. I couldn't believe I had let myself sleep all day but I guess that was a way of my body telling me I needed the rest.

I could see a few people walking in and out of the petrol station or refilling their tanks in the distance. Luckily I had parked far enough away to where they wouldn't notice me because I'm really not in the mood to receive dirty stares from people watching me wake up in the back seat of my vehicle.

I relaxed my body and let my head fall back against the seat as I pulled the pleasantly toasty blanket up to my chin. I looked up through the rear windshield and studied how effortlessly the cottony clouds drifted through the sapphire sky. I watched them swirl and dance around each other moving from one to the next. Just then my stomach rumbled so loudly that I thought I felt it shake the car a bit.

"Jesus", I whispered to myself clutching my stomach. I hadn't realized until now that my last meal had been about two days ago. Honestly, I didn't feel hungry but my body was obviously disagreeing with me. I almost ignored it and laid back down until the memories of the diner sprang back into my head. I couldn't tell you why I felt such a connection to that place but I did. It was kind of like one of those connections where you meet someone new and immediately become best friends. That motivated me enough to clean myself up a bit, pull my coat back on, and make my way across the lot and back to the cozy restaurant.

This time the walk wasn't heavy with nightfall, nor freezing temperatures. From the feel of the air I could tell the sun had decided to stay out a bit longer than usual. The wind was crisp and now I could see the orangey-yellow tint of the leaves as autumn took its toll. I could tell everyone was enjoying the weather just as much as I was. There were mums taking their small children for strolls in their carriage and dads kicking the football around with their sons in the park.

Within no time I was standing in front of the small alley with that large neon sign shining down on me once again. God, that lentil sign is even more ridiculous when you read it a second time but after personally meeting Gina, the slogan seems to suit her well. This time when I looked in through the window, the place was about half full. I could tell they were mainly older couples, most likely eating their dinner for the night.

As I made my way back into the diner for the second time that day, the wonderful aromas began to overload my senses once more. Although this time my presence was signaled from a bell chime going off as the door opened and eventually drifted shut. I also noticed the soft airy music that now wandered through the atmosphere.

"Hello how can I-...Oh hello, dear. Couldn't get enough of that tea from last night?" Gina said barreling through the kitchen door with a huge smile on her face then coming to a halt as soon as she recognized me.

"Actually this time I was hoping to sample some of that food that smells so delicious." I said returning her smile.

"Well you're just in time because I think we might have some left." She said jokingly.

I smiled at her remark and took the same seat I had occupied only a few hours earlier.

"Here you go." She said planting the menu in front of me.

I thanked her and began making myself comfortable by peeling my jumper off and scooting my chair firmly under me.

"No problem. I'll give you a few minutes to look it over and I'll be right back."

"Wonderful, Thank you."

Just before she disappeared behind the door she turned back to me "Naomi?"

I snapped my gaze up from the plastic booklet.

"Chamomile?" She asked knowingly.

"Sounds lovely." I responded with a smile before she quickly popped back into the kitchen leaving me to study the menu.

Honestly, I had never been to a restaurant where I wanted everything on the menu. Usually I go with the classic fish and chips but everything seemed to peak my interest. Before I knew it Gina was back in front of me handing over my mug.

"Settled?"

"Actually no." I laughed "I can't choose."

"What are you torn between?" She asked.

"Everything." I stated simply.

She laughed "Well between you and I." She looked around as to see if anyone was watching before leaning over and whispering "Our best seller is my home-made pumpkin soup."

I smiled and leaned back over before whispering back to her "How is this staying between you and I if it's your bestseller?" I asked with a laugh.

She shrugged "I don't know. I've just always wanted to say that."

I raised my eyebrow at her before finally saying "I think you've gone mad." then turning my attention back towards the menu with a smile.

"Well, darling." She said throwing her dish rag down on the counter "I already knew that."

I hadn't smiled nor laughed this much in a while and it actually felt good.

"Well on that note." I finally responded "I think I'll go with the pumpkin soup then." I said flipping the small book shut and sliding it over.

"Good choice." She said with a wink before grabbing the menu and vanishing into the kitchen once again.

I hadn't even got to take the first sip of my tea before I heard a boisterous voice boom from behind me.

"Aye Freds, look! It's that mint blonde from last night!" Cook said before sliding into the seat next to me and roughly scraping it across the floor so he was sitting closer to me. Although I would have been happier not sitting next to him at all.

"Why's a fit bird like you eating all alone?" He said, laying his arm between me and my cup, trying to be smooth.

"Trying to avoid wankers like you." I said firmly without making eye contact.

I heard Freddie from somewhere behind me burst out laughing at Cook's failed attempt to pick me up.

He just scoffed and looked around the room trying to play off my last remark before turning back to me and leaning in closer.

"Come on babe. You want it. I want it. So let's get together and feel alright." He said smirking at me then blowing me a kiss which grossed me out more than anything.

"Listen here, Cook." I said finally turning and looking at him dead on. I think he was more taken aback by the fact I knew his name by the way he immediately backed up. "You couldn't make me feel alright if you stapled your tongue to my clit and stood on a cement mixer."

I hadn't realized all the customers were tuned into our conversation until the entire diner burst into laughter at Cook's demise. At one point out of the corner of my eye I saw Freddie spit his drink everywhere and start choking. Cook's cheeks burned bright red as he looked around the restaurant at everyone that was taunting him.

"Okay okay!" He yelled standing up and waving his hands "It ain't that funny ya fookin arseholes!"

Cook made a scene like an embarrassed child until eventually everyone lost interested and returned to their food. He sat back down and once again turned his attention onto me.

"Haha, very funny."

"Most people thought it was." I said sarcastically.

"Aww come on babe."

"Is this how you try it on with most women?" I asked "Once they deny you, you resort to begging?"

"Only the ones that are worthwhile." He said with a wink. This kid never quits does he?

"Sorry, I only date men." I said sipping my tea confidently.

"Umm I am a man." He said in a 'duhh' manner pointing to himself.

"No" I said returning my gaze to him "You're a boy."

Just before he could respond Gina swooped in to the rescue.

"Cook, leave the poor girl alone. I'm sure she wants to eat her dinner in peace without you drooling all over it." She said as she sat my food in front of me " I'm sorry about him, Naomi."

As soon as he learned my name that rekindled his fire.

"Ay Freds! Get this!" He said through his laughter "What's Naomi spelled backwards!"

Freddie creased his eyebrow and looked up as if he was in deep thought. He began silently spelling it out and of course before he had time to respond Cook interrupted.

"I Moan!" He yelled before almost falling out of his chair from pure laughter. Besides the noise from Cook's obnoxious laugh you could hear a pin drop.

I just rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Um, Cook." Freddie said scratching the back of his head "That's not even funny."

"What are you talking about, mate?!" He said in disbelief "That was brilliant."

Everyone in the diner just looked at him like he has grown a third eye and instantly returned to their food once again.

Freddie giggled "Nah man let's just get out of here before you embarrass yourself even more than you already have."

Cook sighed and looked towards me "My chariot awaits", He said sliding up to me and resting his arm across my shoulders, "but the Cookie monster will return." He attempted a sultry voice but failed miserably, like most of his efforts tonight. As Cook bounced out the door Freddie addressed me for the first time ever.

"Sorry about him." Then he was gone following quickly in Cook's footsteps.

I returned my attention back to Gina "Well, I have to give to him props for his persistence." I laughed.

"That boy is something else, let me tell you." She said crossing her arms.

"I can tell." I laughed then admired the hot soup in front of me "Wow, this looks and smells amazing." I said scrambling for my spoon and taking a large mouthful "And it tastes even better."

"Thank you, Thank you." She said dramatically emphasizing each one with a bow.

She let me polish off half my soup, not that it took very long, before she addressed me once again.

"So, rough night last night?" She said mimicking the same position as before as if I had all her attention.

I spluttered into my soup and quickly wiped my mouth before looking up at her. I knew she could sense the fear behind my eyes but I tried to play it off and act dumb.

"What do you mean?" I tried to ask coolly.

"Well you are in the same clothes from the night before and you are eating as if you haven't eaten in a week."

I was dumbfounded. I felt like an idiot for not being smart enough to think to change my clothes. Thankfully she hadn't seen me sleeping in my car.

"And I saw you sleeping at the gas station."

Just then my stomach dropped and I wanted to vomit up the soup that was eagerly settling in my belly. I didn't know why I felt like I was going to burst into tears. Maybe it was because I didn't want someone from my so-called new life knowing how fucked up my old one was.

"I can explain...I was...I just...It was"

"It's okay Naomi. You don't have to explain anything to me." She said trying to comfort me but I couldn't stop the tears that began to spill over.

"Goodness gracious Gina." She said scolding herself "Way to upset the girl." She began stroking my hand trying to get the message across that it really was okay.

"I don't even know why I'm crying to be honest" I said trying to sniff the tears away.

"And that's completely okay." She said now holding my hand. Thankfully most of the people had begun to clear out before I decided to have a cry fest. At the moment I really didn't need anyone looking over their shoulders and wondering why I was bawling into my soup.

"But Naomi?" Gina asked as she lifted my chin up with her finger "I want to ask you something and you need to answer it truthfully."

I pulled my sleeve up to wipe a tear away from my cheek before nodding in agreement.

"Do you have a place to stay?" She asked with concern settling in her eyes.

I stayed quiet for a few seconds, studying the rapidly cooling orange pool that rested at the bottom of my bowl, before answering.

"No." I said with a sigh. I hated admitting my mistakes let alone to someone I barely knew.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." She tried to assure me "Loads of people have been there."

"I guess." I said simply.

"It's true. I've been there. I know how it feels." She let go of my hand as she stood up straight and looked at me earnestly "Now listen to me very carefully, Naomi, because I'm not taking no for an answer."

My head shot up and I looked at her quizzically.

"We are going to go back to that gas station, get your belongings, and you are going to stay here."

"What?!" I asked in shock "No, no, no", I said waving my hands "I couldn't... I couldn't impose like that."

"I have nine kids and you think you're imposing?" she laughed.

"That's exactly why. You don't need another one to take care of."

"Nonsense, like I said I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Gina, please…." I begged.

"How about this," She started negotiating. "You can stay one night and if you don't like it I'll let you be on your way. I just couldn't possibly let you sleep one more night in that tin can you call a car."

I thought it over for a second weighing the pros and cons before looking up at her with a cocked eyebrow and asking "Just one night?"

"Mhmm." she said nodding.

"And if I don't like it I can leave?"

"Yep." She said emphasizing the 'P' with a pop.

"Umm... Okay well I guess I could manage that.." I said hesitantly.

"Wonderful, it's settled then!" She said joyfully "Just let me go fetch JJ to watch the diner while we gather your stuff."

I looked at her with a small smile and fresh tear stained cheeks. "What about the number one rule? Never follow a stranger." I laughed through my stuffy nose.

She just smiled. "Everyone's a stranger at some point." She stated simply, "And besides I can guarantee my candy is better." She said sarcastically.

...

With a brief and slightly awkward introduction to JJ we left and made the short trip from the diner back to the petrol station once again. She insisted on driving us back to the diner so I took the seat next to her. I think she was scared I might run if given the chance although I don't reckon I'd get very far if she was in the passenger seat. Once we got back to the diner she quickly parked my vehicle on the curb and began gathering my belongings before I even had a chance to exit the car.

"This everything?" She asked as she pulled my suitcase out of the trunk and slung my overnight bag across her shoulder.

"Yep. That's it." I said shoving my hands into my pockets trying to not to feel so insecure.

"I like your style." she laughed "You need to teach my daughter Katie a thing or two about travelling light." She joked, making light of the situation.

I just nodded and tried not to make my laugh sound so insecure.

We traveled through the diner once again but this time I didn't occupy that familiar seat nor enjoy a cup of freshly made tea. With every step closer my anxiety began to grow. I followed Gina up dark unfamiliar stairs, through a narrow hallway, and stopped in front of a large chipped turquoise door. She twisted the battered gold handle and turned towards me as the rickety door began to open. I felt like the main character in one of those horror movies waiting to see if the door lead to safety or if their was an ax wielding murderer on the other side.

Gina just looked at me with her warm smile that always seemed to comfort me before replying "Welcome to my humble abode."

**Thoughts? Please tell me what you guys think. Hmm and who could possibly be Naomi's roommate? Also, any suggestions to the story are greatly welcomed. **

**Thanks to Tillyho for being my beta.**


	4. Home sweet Home?

**Long chapter ahead. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**x - L**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. It's greatly appreciated. To the guest that said "I just had a good day that turned to complete shit, so this cheered me up a lot. Thanks :)" That made me so unbeleivably happy. I'm glad my story brightened your day :)**

"Welcome to my humble abode." She said, grinning, as the door squeaked open. "Also known as Cook's self proclaimed title, 'The house of fun.'"

It was dark. The only thing I could see was the sliver of rich sunlight gleaming through the small slit between the curtains, casting a light glow across the floor of the flat. Even without the light on I could tell it was much more spacious than it seemed from the outside.

I heard Gina rustling around next to me until she found a switch and flicked the lights on.

"It's not much but it gets the job done." She said hauling my bags into the room and setting them on the floor.

I looked around soaking in my surroundings. The apartment looked as if it had come straight out of a catalogue from Asia. The walls were a deep red colour, almost matching the ones down in the diner, and long gold curtains cascaded over the window frames. Every piece of furniture was black. There was a large black bookcase filled to the brim with a hundred different types of books and on each side stood two giant clusters of bamboo stalks. The couch and love seat were accented with red and gold plush pillows contrasting against its ebony surface and on every table there were family photos, multicoloured trinkets, and small plants. The floor also looked like the same one as down in the diner but much newer and shinier. All I was waiting for now was someone to ring one of those giant gongs as someone ran up behind me wielding a kimono for me to slip on.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked breathlessly. "Not much? This is one of the nicest flats I've ever seen."

"Thank you" She said proudly.

"It's beautiful."

"I was going for feng shui. One cannot live a positive life if they do not have a positive environment." If anyone but Gina had said that to me I would have probably laughed in their face and called them crazy but yet it made sense coming from her considering she was the epitome of optimism.

"I can almost smell the positive qi radiating through this place." I laughed.

"Oh honey, I don't think that's qi you're smelling." She said looking around "I think Kieran is burning something." She said before walking off towards a room to the left of me "Please make yourself at home, I'll be right back." She said quickly before vanishing into what I'm guessing was the kitchen. I took this as my opportunity to explore the place swiftly before Gina returned. The items that piqued my interest the most were the family photos. I tried to make my way across the room quietly but the floor boards decided to disagree with me. I cringed every time the wood beneath me popped or cracked. Once I finally reached the long onyx table that held all the pictures, I planted myself firmly in front of it and let out the breath I had been holding the entire time. I don't know why I was trying to be sneaky but I looked around making sure the coast was clear before I carried on.

I scanned the table browsing the pictures one by one. The first photo was of Gina and who I'm guessing was her husband. It looked as if it was taken in a bar or maybe restaurant and I'm assuming Gina forced him into taking it considering he looked so reluctant in the photograph. The next one was of JJ, Freddie, and Cook. They were dressed up as the three musketeers all wielding fencing swords. The three behind that were all of a spunky blonde haired girl posing with a dark skinned boy that had a brilliant smile. It looked as if they were at a birthday party since I could see they were both wearing those shiny cone shaped hats. The next few pictures were random shots of what seemed to be a family camping trip. You couldn't really distinguish a face in those but there were ones of kids jumping into a lake off a large rock. Then one of them surrounding a camp fire as they roasted marshmallows. In a few photos all you could see was the burst of glimmering fire against a black background as someone ran around with sparklers. The next photo I saw was of a dark haired girl with searing blue eyes that were traced with heavy coats of eyeliner. She was stunning. I picked up the small photo encased in the brass coloured frame and took a closer look. She could be a model I thought to myself, if she wasn't already.

All of a sudden I felt the uneasiness of being watched. As I slowly lifted my head, I found myself looking into the same azure eyes that were captivating me through a photograph mere seconds ago. The photo was brilliant but to see her in person it didn't even do her justice. The smirk on her face mixed with those eyes was a deadly combination. I felt like I couldn't move. Like I was glued to that spot. It was like that old myth that snakes could hypnotize their prey and when their victims couldn't move they would strike to kill. Unfortunately she was the snake in this scenario and I was the vermin helplessly entranced by her lethal beauty.

"Hi" She simply said.

I immediately snapped out of her hypnosis as I felt the cold plastic frame slipping through my fingers. I awkwardly fumbled it between each hand until eventually it went crashing onto the floor. My clumsiness didn't seem to faze her at all. She just looked down onto the floor and back up to me with that same smirk plastered on her face. I hastily knelt down and clutched the picture once again. Jumping back onto the soles of my feet, I nervously dusted it off and placed it back into its former location.

"S..Sorry." I stuttered " I was just looking..."

"Naomi." She said quietly cutting me off and looking at me as if she was testing my name on her tongue.

I swallowed hard.

She began advancing forward and I immediately pushed myself back against the table trying to make enough space between her and I as she floated past.

"H..how do you know my name?" I squeaked out.

She stayed quiet for a few seconds as she pulled the front door open. Just before she drifted out of the room her fierce gaze reunited with mine once again "Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I can't see you." she said through her devilish smirk before slyly making her escape. The small click of the door knob assured me she had securely exited. I blinked a few times and let out a shaky breath. What the fuck just happened I thought to myself. It was like she appeared out of thin air then left just as quickly as she had came.

I heard Gina's voice grow louder until eventually she came barrelling back into the room mumbling something I couldn't quite catch under her breath.

"Goodness gracious Naomi, you look like you've just seen a ghost." She said stopping in her tracks.

"I think I might have.." I said through nervous laughter.

"Oooh." She said as a smile returned to her lips "I'm guessing you witnessed the Effy effect."

"The what?" I asked quizzically.

"My daughter Effy." She laughed "She has that effect on people."

"Tall, dark hair, blue eyes, scary as shit?" I asked only half joking.

"That's her. Don't worry" She said waving it off "She acts that way towards all the guests."

"But she knew my name.."

"That's only because she overheard JJ and I talking before we went to gather your stuff at the station."

"That's a relief." I said pushing myself away from the table and wiping the invisible sweat off my forehead.

"She's not that intimidating once you get to know her." She said nonchalantly "Anyways, how about you grab your stuff and I'll show you to your room and you can get settled yeah?"

"Sounds good." I said gathering my belongings and following in Gina's tide. "As long as my room isn't next to Cook or Effy's I'll be fine" I laughed.

"Don't worry." She assured me "I know exactly who you would enjoy neighbouring with." She said slipping me a sly smirk that confused me a bit.

She led me up yet another unfamiliar staircase. I began to wonder if this building never ended.

We travelled through a long corridor passing a multitude of bedrooms. As we passed each door she began telling me the occupants of each one. JJ, Thomas, Cook, Pandora, Effy, Freddie, Katie, James, Emily. Each one had their own personal touches added to their door. JJ had Solar System posters. Thomas had a British flag. Cook had a banner that read 'Cook 4 President'. Pandora had a pink 'P' on her door. Effy's had a small giraffe sticker right in the middle and Freddie's was covered with skateboarding logos. Katie had a silver sign that said 'sexy' hanging from hers and James had a poster that read "I'm with stupid." then an arrow pointing to Katie's room next to his. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips once I saw that.

Finally we stopped at the very last door at the end of the hallway.

"And this is where you will be sleeping." She said as she chauffeured me through the door. I quickly caught a glimpse of the door next to mine before I was pulled into the next room. It was plain white and written on it was "Emily" in red cursive letters. I even noticed she dotted her "i" with a heart.

"Sorry for the mess. This room has mostly been used for storage over the past few years." She said huffing as she grabbed a box off the bed and relocated in the corner. "I'll get you some fresh linen before bed tonight." She beamed.

"No problem." I smiled "I'm not high maintenance."

"I know." she chuckled "You're too sweet."

"Thank you." I smiled shyly.

"Anyways I'll leave you to it and please don't be shy. The bathrooms' just down the hall to the right if you'd like a shower so please make yourself at home." She said pointing "And lucky for you all the kid's are out of the house at the moment so the water should be hot." she grinned "and afterwards if you'd like to come downstairs that'd be lovely."

"Thank you" I said with a small smile.

"Nonsense dear." She said waving it off "It's no problem."

"No", I said more seriously. "Really...Thank you.."

Her expression softened and she looked at me adoringly. "Your welcome." She stated simply with a smile.

I just looked at the ground and scuffed my feet together not knowing what else to say.

"Well darling'" Gina said so enthusiastically it made me jump a bit "I'll be right down stairs if you need anything" She said as she made her way out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

I just laughed quietly and looked around the room again. There really wasn't much stuff. Just a few cardboard boxes in the corner and a bare mattress lying on a single bed frame. I grabbed my luggage from the floor and lifted it onto the bed. I pulled myself out a fresh set of clothes and my small black dairy that was hidden underneath all my belongings.

Plopping myself on the bed I studied the small booklet in my hands. Running my fingers over the face of it I traced the small gold inscription that read "Elizabeth." I untied the red ribbon that kept the book closed and opened it to the first page. Quickly flipping the pages back and forth I examined how the ink filled pages transitioned to blank, barren ones before tying it shut once again.

I took a deep breath and sighed before shoving it back into the bottom of my suitcase. Snatching my clean clothes from the mattress, I quickly and quietly made my way down the hall and into the bathroom. Once the door was securely shut and locked behind me I let my body lean firmly back against it as I shut my eyes. Taking a few deeps breaths I finally opened my eyes and advanced towards the shower.

I flicked the faucet on and let the room fill with steam before finally peeling my two day old clothes from my body and stepping into the heated waterfall. The tension in my muscles began to wither away immediately as the hot liquid rained down. I just stood there for a good fifteen minutes relishing in the small sauna of bliss I had created before scoping around for detergent. There were around twenty different types of body washes, shampoos, and conditioners. They ranged from blue and green boyish ones to red and pink girly ones. After rummaging through about ten I finally decided on the strawberry scented soap.

After cleaning myself I enjoyed another ten minutes of relaxation. Once my fingers and toes began to go prune-like I figured it was time to conclude my shower session for the night. After drying myself I threw on a pair of black sweat pants and a plain white v neck T shirt. Using the towel, I messily tousled my hair and pulled it into a damp bun before plucking my blue tooth brush from the counter and dolloping a hearty amount of paste over the bristles. I wasn't sure if my ears were playing tricks on me but every so often as I was brushing my teeth I could hear soft rustling outside the door. Turning off the faucet and halting my brushing, I listened carefully.

"Hello?" I said, my mouth still filled with tooth paste before spitting the remainder out. "Gina, is that you?"

But no one answered.

I shook my head and finished cleaning myself up before gathering all my belongings and exiting.

As I opened the door I heard a loud crash and someone yell "OW, Bitch!"

Before I even had time to respond the door bounced off who ever I had hit and came barrelling back towards me, knocking me directly between the eyes.

"Shit!" I shouted. I let the articles in my hand fall to the floor as I hastily clutched my forehead "What the fuck?!"

I squeezed through the slender opening of the door, still holding my sore head, to find a young boy lying on the floor rubbing his reddened skull as well.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked trying to keep my anger to a minimum.

"Cook said we had a fit guest staying with us so I came home as fast as I could."

"Were you spying on me?!" I asked appalled.

"Too right I was." He said smiling without a care.

"Jesus Christ." I said horrified "Please tell me you didn't see anything." I said shaking my head.

"I didn't see anything." He mocked.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Just kidding I SAW EVERYTHING!" He cheered "Your tits are even better than my sisters!"

"Oh my God, please tell me you didn't just say that..."

"It's true!"

"That's disturbing." I said picking up the bundled mess I dropped on the floor.

"WOAH, KNICKERS!" He yelled, swiftly grabbing my underwear out of the pile before I could.

"Stop it!" I yelled, quickly snatching them back. "What is wrong with you?"

"I have a natural curiosity for a boy of my age." He said crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air.

"That's for sure." I scoffed. "How does Cook even know I'm here anyway?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Effy told him!"

"Of course she would." I muttered

Just then he jumped so quickly to his feet that it made me spring back a bit. "I gotta go tell Cook!" He said, sprinting past me and down the stairs.

"No please!" I said, yelling to him, but it was futile. All I heard was his giggling until the click of the door verified his exit.

"Jesus Christ!, is everyone that lives here mental?" I whispered to myself.

"Only the best of us." an older man said as he came walking up the stairs.

"Christ!" I said, as his presence startled me. "You guys just keep coming out of the wood work."

"Yeah", He chuckled, "You get used to it after a while."

He stopped in front of me holding a bundle of blankets and sheets in his arms. "Kieran", He beamed "Gina's husband."

"Naomi" I said as I nodded "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise" he said delightedly "I got orders from the boss to bring up some fresh bedding."

"Oh thank you. I'm staying just over here." I said as I made my way over to the empty room with Kieran in tow.

"You can just set it there." I pointed to the edge of the bed as we entered the room "I can make it myself."

He just nodded in response before replying, "I'll leave you to it then. It's always nice to have a new face aboard."

"Oh no." I said shaking my head "I'm only staying for the night."

"Well that's too bad" He said disappointment lacing his voice "You seem lovely."

I gave him a small smile "Thank you."

"Anytime, love."

He stood awkwardly in the door before finally replying "Well I guess I'll leave you alone now."

"Alright." I chuckled before he silently made his way out of the room back into the living area beneath.

I took the time to set my belongings on the floor and quickly dress the bare mattress. Once I was done I sat at the edge of the bed feeling a bit lost. I was a tad nervous to go downstairs but I also felt awkward staying cooped up in this room. I gave myself a quick pep talk before pulling myself to my feet and walking to the door. Poking my head out of the room, I scoped my surroundings. The coast was clear once more but I quickly learned that it might not be like that for long, considering I've encountered three people popping up out of the blue since I've been here.

I hesitantly made my way across the long corridor and down the stairs. From where I was positioned I could hear someone rummaging around in the kitchen. I kept secretly hoping it was Gina as I stopped in front of the entrance all the noise was coming from. I took a deep breath before timidly calling out "Gina?"

I was immediately relieved when I heard her voice "Yes darling?"

I let out a sigh of relief when I walked into the kitchen "I'm glad it's you." I laughed shyly.

"And why would that be?" She asked with a grin, looking over her shoulder as she washed dishes.

"I think I've had enough excitement for one night."

"Oh honey I told you. Don't let Effy bother you she's not as clever as she thinks she is." Gina laughed.

"Not it's not Effy. This time it was a little boy spying on me while I was showering."

She chuckled "I told Kieran to fix that lock so James would stop perving."

"It's fine." I laughed "He ran off to tell cook my tits are better than his sisters so I guess it's not that bad." I said making light of the situation.

"Oh my God." She laughed

"So.." I said changing the subject as I looked around "Where is everyone?" I asked taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"The boys are at a friend's house a few blocks down and I think the girls are out shopping."

"If you don't mind me asking.." I said cautiously "How exactly did you end up with all these kids?"

"You got time?" She asked playfully.

I looked around jokingly "Does it look like I have somewhere to be?"

She just chuckled.

"Well.." She said as she dried her hands and took a seat in front of me " Effy showed up about five years ago when she was thirteen. She was the first one. Her mother Anthea and I were best friends at the time." She said smiling but then turned serious "Then Anthea showed up at my door one night around two in the morning. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying in addition to the amount of alcohol she had consumed before showing up. She confessed to me that she had been cheating on her husband, Effy's father, and that he had found out. When Jim found out what she had done he simply packed his bags and left without a trace. Anthea was so torn up about the fact she had broken up her family." Gina said sadly "A few days after the night Anthea wandered up to my house, her son Tony, Effy's brother, committed suicide."

"God.." I felt my heart sink "That's awful."

"I think that's what really broke Effy and Anthea. Effy would go on drug and alcohol benders for weeks at time while Anthea just stayed locked in her room. Then one morning Effy woke to a note on the kitchen table that simply read "I'm sorry - mum". Ever since then no one has seen nor heard from her and that's when Effy showed up at my door.

"Did Anthea kill herself?"

"I don't think so." Gina shook her head

"What did Effy do?"

"What she does best. Acts as if nothing ever happened." She paused "But I can tell she's better now."

I didn't respond. I just listened as she continued on.

"Then we happened upon Freddie a few weeks later" She proceeded "Effy was out one afternoon and found him at the park crying. He confided in her and told her that his mother had passed away earlier that day due to a car accident."

"Jesus.." I whispered

"I think she felt a connection to him since the pain he was feeling was so familiar to her. She brought him back here and we calmed him down enough so I could acquire his father's telephone number. His father was in pretty much the same state as Freddie. He asked to meet that afternoon, I agreed and told him about a small coffee shop down the road that would suffice. When he got there he just kept apologizing and saying he couldn't handle a kid on his own. He begged me over and over to take Freddie in. I don't know what came over me but I didn't hesitate before agreeing." She shrugged " I knew Freddie needed a stable environment and his father was anything but."

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know where his father went but I'm pretty sure he left the country."

"And Freddie was okay with that?"

"He was a bit sad at the beginning but he adjusted quickly." She smiled, " That is one thing I could never forget about Freddie. He always had a smile on his face no matter what and I think that's what Effy needed at the time."

I just smiled.

"Then I started getting used to taking in randoms when Cook came along." She laughed, "Cook ran away out of complete rebellion and nothing more. I found him one night in the alley behind the diner lying next to a dumpster shivering and in the state he was in can you believe that cheeky sod tried to pick me up?"

I burst out laughing "Actually I can!"

She laughed along as well before continuing her story.

"Yeah I felt bad for the poor kid so I offered him a place to rest since we had room available anyways and he hasn't left since. Honestly," She said shaking her head "I wouldn't be surprised if I woke up one morning and Cook was gone. That's just who he is. He has the heart of a nomad. He never told me but I could tell he had been on his own a while before our paths crossed. I think the only thing that keeps him here if Effy."

"Effy's his girlfriend?" I asked in disbelief.

"Heavens no!" she laughed "but he wishes. Poor lad has been in love with her since he laid eyes on her."

I just kept listening as she jumped to the next subject.

"Ironically enough, Cook is the reason I met my husband." She laughed, " Kieran taught at the college Effy, Cook, and Freddie attended. I got called in for a parent-teacher conference because he decided to bring a butt plug, two ninja stars, and a porno magazine to school." She chuckled, " Kieran caught him showing them off in class and confiscated them. After the conference was over he asked me on a date. Then a few dates turned into a few months together and then he proposed." She gushed, "After we married he moved in with his two kids, JJ and Pandora." She smiled. "That brought us to five."

"Then, their last year of college, a foreign boy named Thomas moved here from the Congo. One evening after school Pandora came running home with Thomas in hand and began telling me he needed a place to stay just until he earned enough money to fly his family over and support them. Of course I obliged" She said shrugging "I gave him a room upstairs and a stable after school job down in the diner."

"That was kind of you." I smiled.

She just nodded a 'thanks' and returned my smile.

"And last but not least." She said huffing as if she just ran a marathon "Our latest instalment has been the Fitch Family. They came along about two years ago. From the stories they told me apparently their mother Jenna was very religious and ran a strict house hold. Then one day Jenna found out her daughter Emily " She paused fumbling with her words a bit "Umm well Jenna found out something about Emily she didn't approve of. She threatened to disown her and throw her out of the house if she didn't abide by Jenna's rules." Gina said the last part with malice "That's when Katie and James stood up for her and said if Emily had to leave then so were they. Jenna didn't even bat an eye. She scoffed, "Pretty contradicting if you ask me. A religious mother kicking her three children to the curb."

" Honey",She fanned her hand out, "I'm from a place back in the states called 'The Bible Belt' and even I've never witnessed that before."

"What a bitch." I said in disbelief

"Tell me about it, sweetie."

"So how did they end up with you?"

"They came into the diner the very same night with their father. I overheard bits and pieces of their conversation and went over to ask if everything was okay. Of course Katie blurted everything out in a whirlwind of fury. Emily just stayed quiet. I knew she felt ashamed but her siblings never blamed her once." She said with a small smile "I pulled their father aside and told him if they needed a place to stay I would happily welcome them in. He pulled me into a back breaking 'Fitch Hug' he called it "She laughed "and he thanked me over and over again. I asked the kids if they were okay with that arrangement and they happily agreed. Their father still keeps in touch but Jenna refuses to"

"Wait wait wait.." I said backing up the conversation "So what did Emily do that was so bad?" I asked.

She paused for a few seconds before replying "Well that's not really my place to say, darling, but you're welcome to ask her yourself."

"Okay.." I said not really sure on what I should say next.

"And that's how I ended up with nine kids." She said concluding her story with a smile.

If I thought Gina was amazing before, she was now extraordinary in my eyes. I couldn't believe she had taken on so much responsibility like that.

"Before this all happened did you ever picture living your life this way?

"I don't think in any of my lives would I have foreseen myself taking so many souls under my wing."

"Did you ever regret it?"

"I don't think I could even if I tried." She said blithely.

"Wow.." I said, lost for words, "I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you." I said truthfully

"I try, darling' " her signature smile returning to her face.

All of a sudden I got a shooting familiarity about Gina but quickly brushed it off.

"Well enough with all this sappy talk." She said clapping her hands as she stood up and walked over to the cupboard. "Would you like a cup of tea, maybe some coffee, or something even stronger, how about some tequila shots?" She asked brightly as she pulled a large glass bottle filled with a brassy yellow liquid from the shelf.

I hadn't realized how late it had gotten until I snapped my gaze up from the bottle in Gina's hand to the clock on the wall above her. Nine oh four it read.

"No I think I'll pass for now." I laughed "If you don't mind, I actually think I'm gonna turn in for the night." I said with a yawn.

"Absolutely, honey. Sleep tight." She said sweetly.

"Thank you." I said as I pulled myself to my feet and made my way over to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Goodnight Gina." I said looking at her appreciatively.

"Goodnight Naomi." she said copying my expression.

And with that I quickly made my way up the stairs and into the guest room Gina had given to me.

As I lay down I savoured how comfortable the cool sheets felt against my skin. It was a major contrast to the lumpy backseat of my car. Pulling the feathery blanket up, I created a warm cocoon for myself, then quickly drifted off as I replayed the conversation Gina and I had downstairs in my head.

Maybe strangers aren't so bad.

**xxx**

**Gina**

"Hey love." Kieran said walking into the kitchen and dropping a kiss on the top of my head

"Hey sweetie" I said as I studied an article from the evening paper.

I heard him grab a mug from the cupboard and pour himself a cup of tea. "Where's that Naomi girl?" He asked.

"In bed"

"Wow." He said shocked "At least someone goes to bed at a decent hour around here." He laughed.

I laughed along as well "Oh.." I said as I turned my attention to him and pulled my reading glasses to the tip of my nose "Did you call the girls like I asked?"

"I talked to Emily. She said they were on their way home because Katie got them kicked out of a shop." He chuckled "Katie thought their closing time was bollocks and refused to leave until she found a dress. Apparently she had to get escorted off the premises by security."

"That's my girl." I laughed. "And the boys?"

"They are staying at Gordon's tonight and coming home in the morning."

"Lovely, I don't want them coming in all obnoxious and waking up Naomi."

"About Naomi", He said taking a swig out of this mug "What's going on with that whole situation? Because she told me she was only staying for the night."

"That's probably what she has convinced herself." I scoffed.

"I don't know, love, She seems pretty adamant it's just for the night." He said doubtfully.

I looked up mischievously "Care to make a wager?"

"Come on, Gina, It doesn't feel right, betting on the poor girl."

"Why?" I asked innocently "Scared you're gonna lose?"

He stood there for a few seconds debating before he looked up from his mug with a smirk on his face.

"You're on."

**Thoughts? Opinions? Suggestions? :)**

**Thanks to Tillyho for being my beta reader. If I could hold your hand through a catflap I would.**


	5. Bittersweet

**Hey guys, Sorry for such the long wait. Sort of a short chapter with not a lot of filling unfortunately. I was going to make this chapter longer but decided to turn it into two parts since I didn't want to make you guys wait anymore. I promise the next chapter will be much better but anyways hope you guys enjoy and your favorite redhead is finally making an appearance :)**

**x - L**

I stretched my body, groaning in satisfaction, as I felt sleep slowly release its hold over me. Brushing away the sleep from my eyes, I lazily opened them letting my vision refocus. I could tell it was early, earlier than I would normally wake up. Considering the amount of sunlight streaming through the window I could tell the sun had just peeked its head over the horizon through the ever present gray clouds hovering over England.

From where I was lying on the bed, I could see the view through the window; it was a major contrast from the sight in front of the diner. There was a large park with a mixture of orange, yellow, and green trees scattered throughout. Even though there was a thick layer of morning fog that hovered over the ground, I could still see a small duck pond as it sparkled through the haze. I had never been a morning person but it was still a beautiful sight to wake up to.

As I took a deep breath of morning air, I pulled myself up and sat on the edge of the bed. I yawned, stretched, and arranged myself as I let my body make the sluggish transition from unconscious to moderately alive. I noticed a major difference from waking up in a soft bed instead of a backseat of a car. My neck wasn't stiff and there wasn't a shooting pain radiating through my lower back, it was nice to say the least.

As I sat there I noticed how quiet the flat seemed for Gina claiming she housed nine kids. Figuring it was too early for anyone to be awake, I pulled myself to my feet and ventured downstairs for a glass of water as I felt the dryness in my mouth suddenly grow. I felt a bit wary on wandering through the house without Gina's presence but I quickly shook off my hesitation and continued.

Exiting the room, I timidly took in my surroundings, not knowing when the next surprise housemate would pop up. I felt relieved when I noticed everyone's room was shut. I scoffed when I passed Cook's room and all I could hear was loud snoring separated by a few incoherent mumbles. At one point I was pretty sure he muttered, "Grab my balls", which made me snort.

Once I finally made my way downstairs and towards the kitchen I stopped abruptly as I heard someone quietly humming to themselves in the kitchen. I knew it wasn't Gina because the voice didn't match. Whoever it was, was significantly younger and had a slightly raspy undertone to their vocals.

I stood there frozen debating whether or not I wanted to face whoever it was lurking in the kitchen. After a few seconds I sucked it up and made my way to the entrance. I didn't immediately step inside; I just popped my head around the corner.

I gawked at the girl sat in front of me.

She was perched on one of the stools at the counter as she focused intently on something she was etching in her notebook, with a pencil in one hand and a steaming cup in the other. I could tell she was petite by the way her toes barely grazed the floor but that wasn't what caught my attention. She had this magnificent red hair that cascaded down a few inches passed her shoulders which contrasted beautifully against her flawless pale skin. The sunlight streaming through the window amplified the colour contrast almost making her hair look like fire.

She looked so engrossed in her work. Her eyebrows were slightly knitted as she bored her brown doe eyes down onto the paper in front of her. I could also see a tiny bit of her tongue as it poked out between her rosy lips in concentration. It was adorable.

I just stared at her as she remained absorbed in her work and oblivious to my presence.

There was a particular lock of hair that kept grazing passed her nose from the slight draft. The urge to walk over and brush it out of her face was almost uncontrollable but before that thought had even fully passed through my mind she reached her hand up and combed the bothersome locks behind her ear. As she did so the multitude of piercings it held came into view.

"Hello." The ever present voice of Effy stated almost causing me to jump out of my skin.

Whipping my body back around I found her standing merely a foot away from me.

How the fuck does she do that?

Quickly grabbing her by the arm I pulled her a safe distance away from the kitchen, out of hearing range from the small redhead.

"What the fuck?" I whispered " Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people, More so the second time?!"

"And perving on someone from a distance isn't?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"I wasn't.."

She simply chuckled at my response.

"I wasn't" I said more forcefully but still keeping my voice low.

"Calm down, Blondie," She smirked, "It isn't against the law to appreciate fine views." She said with a boyish arrogance "Everyone does it...I know I do." She said looking me up and down with an almost evil glint in her eye.

Feeling suddenly uncomfortable under Effy's gaze, I knitted my eyebrows and slightly screwed my face up. It wasn't an unusual occurrence for Effy to succeed in making me feel uneasy but this new demeanour almost seemed predatory. I wasn't sure if she wanted to jump my bones or attack me.

Crossing my arms in front of me, I attempted to create a barrier between us. It succeeded in making me feel a bit more confident but only caused another smirk from Effy.

"Jesus, loosen up a bit, yeah?"

"I'm fine.." I said not really sure on how to respond.

"Well, I already stated that." She grinned.

"Stop.."

"It's also not against the law to joke, Naoms." She said in a mocking manner as the new nickname rolled effortlessly off her tongue making me cringe.

I simply grumbled trying not to give her the reaction she craved.

I knew she was toying with me.

"Well.." She said as her attitude suddenly turned bored. "I guess I'll leave you to your little perving session if you're not going to speak to me." She said waving me off and walking by as she stuck her nose up.

Oooh, she was really beginning to piss me off.

"You know.." I said grabbing her by the arm "You're really not as clever as you think you are." Surprisingly my voice sounded more confident than I thought it would but my plan backfired.

She used the force of my arm to push me back against the wall as she stood eye-level, not even inches away from my face. Now I stood there pinned with our arms intertwined and her breath tickling my lips. I tried to turn away but her other hand gently tilted it back symmetrically with hers. I could detect the faint smell of menthol and tobacco on her breath.

"I also forgot to mention," She said through smug chuckles, ignoring my comment, "I like the feisty ones." She whispered the last part as it lingered against my skin.

Struggling in her forced embrace, I tried to break away but she simply tightened her grasp just enough to keep me still, but not enough to hurt me.

"This is going to be fun." She laughed devilishly before finally letting go.

I lightly pushed her off as she ended her hold on me, trying to get the message across that I still had some control over the situation. I brought a scowl to my face as she grinned.

"Don't, _ever_, touch me, again." I said quietly but with great meaning.

She kept grinning as she twirled around and sauntered her way to the door. Just before she exited she looked over her shoulder and spoke.

"Glad to know I'm under that pretty little skin of yours." Then she was gone.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I rubbed my arm where Effy had her grip on me only seconds before. It didn't hurt nor had she left a mark. Physically I was fit but emotionally our confrontation seemed to cut at old wounds.

The cloud over my head seemed to immediately wither away when the memory of the petite red-head came flooding back. Dread cut through me when I realized we had raised our voices over the period of time we were in the living area. Hoping she hadn't zoned in on our conversation, I peeked around the corner once again.

Yet, she was still sitting at the counter in the exact same position I had last seen her. I felt relief wash over me when I noticed the two thin black chords plugged in her ears and the faint sound of music as she continued to hum along.

I decided enough was enough and took the plunge.

Stepping into the spacious kitchen, I timidly walked over to the cabinet I saw Gina open the night prior and swiftly grabbed a mug. I wasn't sure if she had looked up yet but I felt eyes searing into my back as I made my way to the fridge and poured myself a hearty glass of water.

Taking a large sip to brace myself, I swallowed and finally turned around to find... she hadn't even noticed me yet. She still had her eyes glued to the notebook in front of her.

"Ughh." I quietly sighed to myself. I wasn't quite sure why I felt a pang of disappointment.

"Katie, will you-.." She finally looking up and was taken aback by the fact I wasn't who she thought I was "Oh."

I'm sure we both looked like a deer in headlights but I cleared my throat finally finding my voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." I said awkwardly scratching the back of my head.

"You didn't " Her voice sounded hoarse until she cleared it as well " You must be Naomi." She said with a small smile.

"The one and only." _That was the best you could come up with? The one and only? Jesus Christ, it even rhymed. Are you serious-_

I was pulled away from my self-chastising when I heard her giggle. _Great now she's laughing at you, well done._

"Well Naomi it's nice to meet you. I'm Emily Fitch...The one and only." She mimicked me playfully. Her mocking was much sweeter to my ears than Effy's had been.

Looking down, I hid the smile that threatened to creep on my face.

"Nice to meet you as well." I said genuinely.

We stood in a somewhat awkward silence for what felt like hours but realistically speaking was only a few seconds. Scuffing my foot against the ground I looked up to find her awkwardly scribbling in her notebook, clearly feigning distraction.

"Anyways.." I said with the most unnatural wave that made me cringe " I'm just gonna head back up stairs." I turned and made my way to the living area.

_Shit_ I began chastising myself once my back was turned to her. _You're such a tit!_

"Wait" Emily's voice cut through my reverie "Umm.." She said much more timidly.

I turned around expectant to her response.

"It's not very often anyone's awake at this hour. Usually I eat alone but... Do you want to have breakfast with me?"

I felt a small smile grace my lips and a warm feeling settled low in my belly with knowing she actually wanted my company.

Realizing I was most likely taking too long to answer considering I wanted to say yes, her words began to stumble out.

"I mean you don't have to..You don't even know me-"

"Emily" I interrupted but she kept going on.

"I'd think it was a tad weird if a stranger invited me to breakfast as well-"

"Emily"

"It's fine I'll just-"

'Emily!" I said a little more forcefully through a laugh, successfully stopping her rambling, "I would love to have breakfast with you."

She looked down as a faint blush hovered on her cheeks "Oh," She smiled. "Okay."

**Reviews, Questions, suggestions are all welcomed and greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks to Tillyho for making my job a little easier.**


End file.
